


keep pushing

by crystalcities



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: Max gets caught.





	keep pushing

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [the rb gives you wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942268) that I had to write. Umm, just Christian/Max porn.
> 
> Happy Monaco GP weekend <3

Christian can’t believe what he’s seeing on the screen. That is 100% his promising young driver, sneaking into the garage in the middle of the night, and... pleasuring himself... with the car. He’s managed enough stupid young men and almost nothing surprises him anymore, but... He skips back to the beginning, watches it again. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Get Max in here,” he told his assistant.

* * *

A few minutes later Max shows up, dressed in a Red Bull shirt, cap and jeans.

“You want to talk to me?”

“Sit down,” Christian gestures. Max does, looking puzzled.

“There’s been unusual activity at the garage,” Christian began, and turns the laptop to Max. They sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes while Max watches the security footage. Max appears to keep his expression neutral, but his cheeks are turning pink and his breathing is getting uneven.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Max says when the video finishes playing. Christian isn’t planning on much, figuring that showing the kid the evidence is punishment enough, and is about to dismiss him and get on with the day’s work when Max looks up at him, a hungry expression on his face.

“Did you like the video?” Max says softly, getting up to sit on Christian’s desk, pushing the laptop and papers out of the way.

“What? Max-“ but he’s swung his legs over the other side to face Christian straight-on.

“Are you going to think about it?” Max leans forwards, putting his hands on Christian’s shoulders, keeping eye contact the whole time. Seeing no resistance from Christian he slides off the desk so he’s sitting in Christian’s lap. Christian swallows. This is definitely not how he expected things to go, but he can’t help being interested.

Max rubs both hands firmly down the side of Christian’s body and back up, and down his arms, taking Christian’s hands and placing them on his denim-covered thighs, inviting him to touch. Christian gives them a squeeze, then makes a decision and squeezes his ass instead, Max is wonderfully responsive, sighing and falling forwards, his cap falling on the floor.

“Max, I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish here but I hope you know what you’re doing,” Christian says in Max’s ear, and waits for Max to nod in agreement, before planting a series of rough kisses along his neck. He grabs the hem of Max’s shirt and pulls it over his head, discarding it on the floor. Max’s body is hot, a splotchy flush spreading across his chest. Christian dips his head to taste the smooth skin along his collarbones, and pinches his nipples, pleased at the sound this pulls out of Max.

Max opens Christian’s fly and grabs his cock, stroking it to full hardness. “Did you like the part where I was rubbing up against the car?” Max asked, his hand moving frustratingly slowly. “Do you want to know who I was thinking about?”

“I liked you better in the video when you weren’t talking. Shut up and suck my cock.”

Max inhaled sharply at that, and he drops to his knees obediently. Christian slides back slightly to make space for him under his desk. Max licks his lips, grasps the base of Christian’s cock, and licks at the underside, then took the head in his mouth and began sucking him in earnest. Max takes him as much as he can, squeezing at the base what he can’t fit, changing up what he’s doing with his tongue. The pleasure is incredible and Christian thinks about how much practice he must have had. He grabs Max’s hair, unable to keep himself from fucking Max’s mouth. Max lets him, trying to relax, squeezing his eyes shut as Christian hits the back of his throat a little too hard.

“I’m gonna-“ and that’s all the warning he could give Max before he comes. Max takes it like a pro, keeping the suction through it and swallowing every drop. He slowly pulls off and wipes his mouth, sitting back on his heels. Max hasn’t touched himself throughout the whole thing and he sits looking at Christian, his desire apparent but his expression uncertain, while Christian gets his breathing under control. 

“Come here,” Christian says, and Max wastes no time getting back in Christian’s lap. He wraps his arms around Christian, getting close while Christian unzips him, spits into his hand and takes his cock in a tight fist. Max ruts up into it fast, and he doesn’t need much before he comes messily, clinging to Christian tightly and stifling a moan in his shoulder. Christian kisses him when it’s all done, just soft and sweet. He lets himself linger there a little longer than he should.

Max gets up and puts his shirt back on. Christian wipes his hand off on his own shirt, and is looking for a fresh one when Max pauses on his way out the door.

“Maybe next time you can fuck me in your Aston Martin,” he says.


End file.
